


Sciencing

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Arm, Jane's Science, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jane vs Bucky. Or Bucky vs Jane. And Steve sometimes (all the time) is in the middle, as Bucky fights to keep Jane's science at bay.  It's for the best really. Short Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciencing

"You gotta stop her."

Steve looks up from the television and looks at his boyfriend. His shield up in front of him, breathing hard, and his eyes wide in fear. "What's going on, love?"

"Jane. She's sciencing again. She thinks she got the schematics to my arm all figured out this time."

The fear in his boyfriend's eyes would have been amusing, had Jane not caused an explosion in their very own apartment two nights ago. He was constantly the buffer between his boyfriend and girlfriend. Jane and her science binges were unparalleled, same as Bucky sarcastic remarks about her sciencing. "We got no business, dealing with a woman smarter than us Steve," he'd said once. "She could kill us, and make it look like a complete incident." Or Steve's favorite. "All that effort she puts into her science. Maybe she could come to bed sometimes and keep me warm." Either way. Jane loved her science. Bucky hated her science. And Steve was the buffer between the two when they were at odds. 

It's not like they didn't return the favor. Anytime Jane did anything interplanetary, Steve got a little fidgety and Bucky ran interference. They quickly found out that nothing really caused Jane to fidget. Not for their lack of trying. Steve was a self-sacrificing smart-ass, as she called him. And Bucky was a nag. 

But that's how it worked between them. The science, self sacrifice, and nagginess. They fit each other like the most like the most perfect blanket, on a cold winter's day. And most of the time, they were the perfect couple, trio? in the world. They weren't full of allusions. He loved that. 

"You know she's going to do everything in her power to understand your arm. I don't know why you keep running. She'll break you down eventually. You know you can't deny her anything."

"Oh and you can," Bucky snarls, flipping the sofa over. "Where is that damn shield?"

Steve laughs, shakes his head and goes back to watching the television. "It was only one explosion."

"It ruined my hair!"

"You needed it cut anyway."

"How can you not be terrified? She playing with fire, and lightning. Hell her ex-boyfriend was a fucking God, for fucks sake. Dear God, how did I not see this coming?"

"See what coming?"

"She's you! She's another you! Minus the health issues and the fact that she can throw a mean right hook."

"I taught her that, thank you very much."

"Well teach her not to make things explode, will ya?" He walks to the fridge and grabs a beer. 

"It was only onc-" The two men duck and roll to both sides of the counter, Bucky with his gun drawn, and Steve has his shield at the ready, as an explosion shakes the whole tower. "What the hell?"

Jane walks out, covered in foam from the fire extinguisher, coughing. "Rain check. On the arm. Yes."

Bucky shoots Steve a look as the two men follow her into their room to help her clean off. "Rain check ain't happening. Two explosions in three days. I don't like my odds."

"Shut up jerk."

"Punk."


End file.
